


A Happy Mistake

by funnelwebbe



Category: ChaoticMonki | Cryaotic - Fandom, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnelwebbe/pseuds/funnelwebbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im FUCKing pisSIN GMYSElf i wrote this when i wAS 13 YEARS OLD im crYIGN </p><p>what the fuck is this i'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> and the worst part is i was 100% serious when i wrote this i even remember asking my gay cismale friend for advice

It was just another hot night at the Pewdie/Cutie place. Screams and moans were coming from the bedroom. Pewds roughly thrust his dick in Marzia’s ass over and over again. Just as he was about to cum, he screamed “Ryan!!” and then shot it in Marzia. Marzia’s eyes opened wide. She turned around to face him.

 

“Felix!” she said in her annoying-ass voice. “Who the fuck is Ryan?”

 

“Uh...” Pewdie was speechless. He really fucked up. “I, uh.. uhm...” There was no getting out of this, so he stayed silent.

 

“Oh my fucking god... Ryan is that Cry guy you do your co-ops with, isn’t he??”

 

“Marzia, c’mon! He lives in a 6-hour time difference! How could I possibly cheat on you with him?”

 

“Goddammit, Felix! I’ve had enough!” Marzia hopped off of the bed and picked up her clothes from the floor. She got dressed, found a suitcase, and began to pack. Pewdie frantically put underwear on and rushed over to her.

 

“M-Marzia! What are you doing!?” he said. But she already had her hand on the doorknob. “Where the fuck are you gonna go!?”

 

“I’ve had enough of this fucking ‘PewDieCry’ bullshit!” she angrily said through clenched teeth. “I’m giving you two days to move out. Go to Brighton, go back to Sweden.. go live with that Cry bastard for all I care!! If you don’t, the entire BroArmy will know that PewDieCry is real. Except I’ll tell  my version of the story. We’re over!!!” Slamming the door shut behind her, she walked out of PewDiePie’s life forever.

 

“Fuck... FUCK!!!!!!!” Pewdie face-planted himself on the bed and cried pathetically. Then, he got an idea. He went to his computer and opened Skype. As he clicked “video call,” he could feel himself getting hard. In St.Petersburg, Florida, a ring woke Cry up. Cry sleepily answered the call.

 

“Goddammit, Pewds,” he groaned, “do you have any idea what time it is here?”

 

“Marzia just dumped me,” Pewdie said bluntly. “She just packed up and left.”

 

“Ah, shit, dude... I’m sorry. What happened?”

 

“When I came in her, I... I screamed  your name..”

 

“Wait, what? Why?”

 

“I can never stop thinking about you..” Pewdie said, “and September.” He took off his underwear, revealing his massive boner. “I miss it,” he started touching himself, “and I want it again.”

 

Cry, who slept naked, couldn’t stop his hand from moving towards his dick. “It’ll be just like old times.” He bit his lip and starting fapping intensely. “Oh, Felix,” he moaned, “I just wanna grab your ass and push you against a wall. I want our cocks to touch and I want to make out and feel you up. I want your dick in my mouth and down my throat. Oh god...”

  
At this point, Pewds was also violently masterbating. Through heavy breathing, 

**Author's Note:**

> i never even finished it i just left off mid-sentence im not breathign


End file.
